


Just Like a Tattoo

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [16]
Category: DCEU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and the Joker celebrate Valentine’s Day in their own little way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like a Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Tattoo" by Jordin Sparks

Lily woke up to the sound of Kristopher crying. She groaned and moved to get up when the Joker stopped her.

“I’ll get him. Go back to sleep”, he told her. He placed a kiss on her shoulder before getting up. 

Lily closed her eyes and fell back asleep. 

* * *

“Lily!” the Joker whispered, “Wake up!” He lightly shook her. 

Lily opened her eyes and saw him kneeling next to the bed. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day”, he told her. 

Lily smiled and kissed him. 

“I got you something”, he said.

Lily sat up as he handed her a box. She opened the box and screamed when she saw a human heart lying in it. She jumped up, leaving the box on the bed. 

The Joker laughed hysterically, while Lily glared at him. 

“That’s not funny!” Lily snapped.

“Be my Valentine?” the Joker asked her after he stopped laughing. 

Lily tossed the box aside and Harley’s ‘babies’, who had smelled the blood, started devouring it. Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust. She remembered the day Harley had asked the Joker for them.

* * *

_“No, absolutely not!” the Joker said.  
_

_Harley pouted and whined._

_Lily just watched on in amusement as she balanced Kristopher on her hip. Some days, Lily felt like she had two children to take care of.  
_

_“So what? Lily gets a baby and I get nothing?!” Harley yelled.  
_

_The Joker and Harley were like time bombs and Lily could tell both were about to go off._

_“Harley, why don’t you take Kristopher to go play and let me and…Mister J and I talk?” Lily suggested.  
_

_Harley took her nephew from Lily and left the room.  
_

_“Maybe you should just give her what she wants”, Lily said._

_The Joker sighed and said, “I said no, Lily”._

_“You and I both know that she’s going to be a pain in our asses if you don’t”, Lily told him, “Who knows? Maybe it’ll pay off. Now when you kill someone, you can just feed the body to them”.  
_

_The Joker rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Harley!” he yelled.  
_

_Harley came running into the room.  
_

_“God knows I’m going to regret this, but…fine. You can have your goddamn hyenas”, the Joker said.  
_

_Harley squealed and hugged the Joker._

* * *

“Would you like your real present now?” the Joker asked her, bringing her back to the present.

“After the first one, I’m a little apprehensive”, Lily told him.

“You’ll really like this one”, he told her. 

“Really?” Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

The Joker wrapped his arms around her waist and said, “Really”. He pecked her on the lips and said, “Close your eyes. Trust me”. 

Lily did as he said and felt his arms leave her. 

“Open them”, he said. 

Lily opened one eye, then the other slowly opened. Her mouth dropped open. 

On his back was a new tattoo.

It was a card that had Kristopher’s name and birthday on it. 

Next to it, he had gotten another card tattooed with Lily’s name and birthday. 

She walked up to him and ran her fingers over them. 

“Do you like them?” he asked her. 

She placed a kiss between his shoulder blades and wrapped her arms around his torso. “I love them”, she said hugging him. 

“You know, there’s room for one more…” the Joker said. 

“You mean for Harley?” Lily asked.

The Joker turned around and lifted her up in his arms. “That’s not exactly what I was thinking…” he said smirking. 

Lily’s eyes went wide. She opened her mouth to say something, but the Joker covered her mouth with his. 

He knew he had won her over when her fingers slipped into the hair on the back of his head.


End file.
